Mermaid
Mermaids are a variety of Fae that have the upper half of a woman and the lower half of a fish. Physiology & Behaviour Mermaids are a female-only variety of Fae with a human-like upper body and a fish-like lower body. Their lower bodies can come in a myriad of fish-like flanks, from the standard shapes to eels and seahorses. Mermaids tend to hum melodies and sing tunes. This attracts sea-sailing seamen from afar, and it may charm them into calamities. Known as Aria magic, it is able to charm the hearts of men. Mermaids do have water magic, but said water magic is inferior to that of an Undine. Mermaids can alter their tails into human-like legs in a single second, causing them to have the appearance of a human. Mermaids will instinctively do this should they be on land for an extensive period of time while flailing. Mermaids are fully capable of breathing both atmospheric air and underwater. It is likely that their lungs are different from human lungs and the lungs of air-breathing Fae. Young mermaids, when hatched from the soft egg sacs, where they will resemble fish larva. It will take a mere ten years for young mermaids to form a proper human upper half, and another three for them to gain the ability to alter their lower body to resemble that of a human. Breeding Mermaids prefer to perform their mating rituals out at sea. At a beach or an a small island in the middle of the sea, the mermaid will unleash an aria. A human bystander, or a sailor out at sea, will be charmed by this. The mermaid will then proceed to seduce the human after altering her tail into a pair of legs. The human will presumably give in to temptation and mate with the mermaid. There have been records of mermaids being caught by fishermen nets, then being raped by their captors. Records state that mermaids from a place known as 'Neptune Island' act differently. Neptune Island mermaids prefer to do things in groups. A representative will kidnap a human male from an unstated location. The entire mermaid tribe will start a ritual, where the human male is forced to mate with all the tribe members from sunrise to sunset. After this ritual, the male is free to leave. Victim records akin to this scenario have been heard. When producing children with a human, the offspring will always be a mermaid. Mermaids lay pre-fertilised egg sacs, much like fish. Weaknesses Mermaids have no known weaknesses beyond being vulnerable to fisherman nets. Notable Mermaids * N/A Trivia * There is no evidence that 'mermen' exist. * While mermaid mating rituals imply that a human consort is required, they are capable of breeding with other Fae. * Sea succubi are often considered to be a subvariety of mermaid. However, this is false, as sea succubi are not even Fae, but demons. * While Mermaids generally thrive in the waters of Tokavaig, mermaids have crossed seas to thrive in Romanov, where they mainly inhabit Poseidon Beach and other water bodies. Category:Fae Category:Aquatic Being Category:Female-only Category:Mythical Being Category:Bestiary Category:Mermaid Category:Sapient